Caregiver
by Tuume
Summary: Just a random idea. Stress makes Kim fly off the handle and she goes to the only one she thinks can help her. Please Review. Kimo May have a second chapter if there are enough reviews.


**Caregiver**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I only own the plot.**

**Please Review.**

---

On normal days, the Possible residence was with an air of calm and, when the Tweebs weren't playing around with rocket fuel, serenity. But tonight, any and everyone could feel the tension and stress in the air. The presence of these feelings was nothing new. After all, the mother was a brain surgeon and the father was a rocket scientist. Their jobs were bound to, and often provided many nights of stress and large amounts of aggravation. This time, however, it was different.

Tonight, the feelings came from the coolest, seemingly most collected member of the family, Kimberly Ann Possible. As the family Possible sat around the dinner table that night the tension radiating from the redhead was like a thick blanket of fog. All through the dinner she had leaned her cheek into her hand while using her other hand to dig into the brain-loaf on her plate. Well, dig was a kind word for it really. She was actually mutilating the damn meal. She was twisting and stabbing the fork all around, turning the already inedible-looking meat into something less appetizing to gaze at. A scowl alighted her features the entire time.

Despite getting their kicks off of Kim's distress and embarrassing situations, even the Tweebs were smart enough to realize the obvious fact in front of them all. Kim was a ticking time bomb. As they watched, the scowl on her face deepened into a look of anger, then into silent rage. The movements of the fork became more erratic, violent even. Not wanting to risk getting beat down, the twins cast a pleading glance at their parents to defuse the explosive that was their sister.

James and Anne Possible caught the glance and then looked to each other, a silent mutual understanding passing between them. " So Kimmie-Cub, how was school?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked as an icebreaker. He looked to his wife to back him up. She saw and thought of her own two cents to put in. "Oh and how was cheer practice by the way sweetie? Was Ron good at practice." The doctors Possible silently congratulated each other and smiled, assured that they had found the perfect outlet for the stress obviously plaguing Kim.

They provided an outlet alright. The smiles dropped from their faces when they realized that the outlet wasn't quite what they had first planned it to be.

Kim abruptly stabbed the fork into the brain-loaf and burst out, "How as my day?! Terrible that's how!"

Seeing the impending tirade that was about to start, Mrs. Possible tried to diffuse the situation. "Kim, why don't you-"

But Kim blew right past her with her own words. "First the Sloth breaks down, so I'm late for school…"

"Kimmie-Cub settle down…" Mr. Possible said, but to no avail.

"Then I find out that Ron totaled his scooter, so we can't' even use _that_ piece of junk!"

Mrs. Possible opened her mouth but couldn't even get a word out as Kim sprang into another heated segment of words.

"Then, when we finally get to school, we're late! Barkin chews us out, then gives us a quiz, that I totally flunk by the way! But that's only because he didn't supply the information I needed. Then he has the gall to say he's disappointed in me because I'm slacking off! ME! Then, at cheer practice, Bonnie's being even more of a bitch than usual-"

It was then that Mr. Possible cut in. "Kim, you watch your language young lady." He warned. "Your mother and I raised you better than that, and we expect-"

The anger redhead slammed her fist on the table, making it wobble from the sheer force of her strength. Every plate on the table wobbled and slid from the table where they fell and clattered unceremoniously to the floor. In a matter of seconds, the dining room floor had become a mess of used forks, brown colored brain matter and shattered fine china.

All eyes were on Kim as she breathed like an angry bull, "And another thing! I'm sick of everyone expecting so damn much of me! Do you hear me?! Sick of it!" With that the heroine raced from the table and sped out the front door with a house rattling slam signifying her departure. The other four members of the Possible clan were left to sit silently and wonder what the HELL had just happened.

---

_I can't believe myself! They were only trying to help and I flew off the handle at them! Oh God, I need her now more than ever!_

The slap of Kim's soles against street pavement could be heard throughout the stilled night air. Kim was grateful that she was the only being out. It wasn't that late, nine at best, but most were inside, eating or chilling at home. Regardless, Kim was grateful because she wouldn't have to deal with anyone on her way. She just couldn't not after the way she had snapped at her parents.

A well of tears brimmed along the edges of Kim's eyes as she continued to run, her path set on the one place that would hold the solace she sought.

The teen heroine ran further still and gradually the scene began to change around her. Soon, she was running past dilapidated houses, over cracked streets, and through old, trash filled lots to her destination. The night had by now descended indefinitely upon Middleton and Kim now had only her excellent sense of direction and her instincts to guide her.

Then, like the proverbial light shining in the darkness, she saw it. The light itself was literal, shining through the various windows. The lights illuminated the outline of the house, not much but enough to see how large it was. Three floors high, this house seemed more like a mansion. The house itself was large and imposing, like a shadowy giant looming over the neighborhood. The grass was cut low and the bushes neatly trimmed. Adding to the appearance was a large stone wall enclosing the structure. As a final touch, the entrance was seemingly guarded by two large stone gargoyles on either side of the wall's entrance.

All in all, the house looked pretty damn out of place in a rundown section of Middleton like that.

Kim however paid no heed to the looks of the place, nor the neat hedging, nor did she pause when she ran past the gargoyles. The well of tears on her face were now leaving wet trails on her cheeks as she ran up to the door. The tears splattered on the ground, sending off little pitter-pats as they hit the concrete trail leading up to the house in the silent night.

_I hope she's awake by now. Hopefully she won't mind me barging in like this. I just wouldn't know what to do if she got mad at me…_

To Kim's surprise the door opened when she was not one foot from it to reveal a tall, curvy, slightly muscular woman with long lustrous black hair done in several braids. Without even stopping, Kim jumped and latched onto the being with a fierce longing that she had never before exhibited. The tears spilled even more freely as she clutched the figure and spilled her guts out.

The woman, unhesitant, wrapped hr arms about the weeping redhead and began to stroke her hair lovingly. "Shh. Come on, girl. Calm down and come inside." She ushered Kim into her home and shut the door behind them.

---

_I guess coming here was a good thing after all. She's listened to my story at least. On top of that she hasn't judged me like most people would._

Kim had just recounted every event of the evening up to that point to her host, who sat there with interest in her story. When Kim had finished, her host leaned back into the armchair she was sitting in, apparently deep in thought. It was at that time that Kim took notice of what she was wearing.

Her host was garbed in a bright red set of pajamas. The top was buttoned down to just over the navel, allowing Kim a peek at her bellybutton.

"Uh, Kim," started the woman in the chair, "Not that I'm not digging the attention, but my face is up here." She pointed to her face with a manicured nail to make her point. She was grinning, her pointed canines gleaming a bit.

Kim blushed and quickly moved her eyes to her host's. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into those chocolate brown eyes. Her heart began to pound and a warm fuzziness cascaded through her being. Transfixed, she involuntarily began to move out of her own seat. _Those eyes… I have to…get closer…_

The woman, raised her hand and closed her eyes, breaking the spell. Kim fell back into her seat and breathed hard, the effects still lingering.

Without warning, a shadow fell over Kim, and before she could react, arms of soft, liquid steel picked her up bridal style and held her close to her host's body. "M-Monique" she breathed. The enticing smell of cinnamon made her drunk, lost in the warmth. She rubbed the top of her head lazily under Monique's chin.

"I want to make you feel special." Monique said.

"You're… going to make love to me…?" asked Kim drunkenly. The scent of the brown skinned woman had her spinning in slight delirium, and she just so happened to take that statement the wrong way.

Monique blushed like crazy and faltered for a bit, but regained her composure. "As good as that sounds, no."

"Then how are you going to make me feel special?"

"I'll take care of you, that's how." She chuckled at the questioning gaze from the redhead and explained, "The reason you flew off the handle with your family is because you're stressed, baby. I'm surprised that it didn't happen earlier really. You're always doing so much, girl. All those classes and volunteer work, not to mention the missions. You're always looking after everything and everyone else. In fact, when's the last time anyone did something for you?"

"I…" _She's right. I have been maxing out on everything lately. Maybe I should take it easy. Just for this one night._

"Exactly. Now, you hungry?" before Kim could answer, her stomach growled in testament to it's emptiness. Embarrassed, Kim buried her face into Monique's shoulder, a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

Monique smiled. Her canines gleamed in the light.

---

After a meal of pasta and a nice wine, of which Monique did not partake, but Kim enjoyed nonetheless, Monique once again swept Kim up into her arms and carried her to the second floor to a room.

Monique edged the door open with her foot and slipped in, careful not to bump Kim's head on the doorframe. Kim gasped. The room was beautiful! The carpet was a clear sky blue that reached all around the room. The walls were a delicious cream color. Set on a wall was a vanity mirror and dresser, also cream colored. Monique walked in further and set Kim on the silken sheets, a blue to match the carpet. Kim looked on and gazed at a 60' inch plasma screen mounted on the wall near her bed, a collection of DVDs stacked neatly on a shelf underneath.

Kim shook her head. "Monique, I can't accept this room."

Monique scoffed. "Sure you can. Now stop being so modest and make yourself comfortable while I run your bathwater and get you some fresh PJs." She placed a finger on Kim's lips before she could protest. "No buts." She walked to a door and slipped into the adjacent bathroom. Seconds after the turning of faucets and the running of water rushed into the silent room and Monique came out. " There's a bath cloth and towel already in there. I'll set your pajamas on the bed."

Seeing no point I arguing, Kim merely nodded and slipped into the bathroom. The cool linoleum sent chills into her feet that spread into her spine. Kim took a look at the cream colored walls and admired the decadence located even in this one simple room. The place was spotless, and well-stocked. _She's even got a toothbrush and other stuff for me._

The heroine stripped down and slipped into the white tub. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she sank into the warm depths. She took a bath cloth from the side of the tub and grabbed a piece of soap. Working up a good lather, she proceeded to bathe herself.

She rinsed and was about to wash her hair when-

"Let me wash it for you?" Unalarmed, Kim turned to see Monique with an expectant look on her face. Kim nodded. Monique smiled, her canines flashing once more, and she got on her knees by the tub. From the side she took a shampoo bottle and and lathered up her hands. Then she began to draw them slowly through Kim's tresses, making her moan softly.

_Weird. Here I am, in someone else's home, allowing some girl I've only known for a short while take care of me. I'm even letting her wash my hair while I'm butt naked. But, despite all that, I feel comfortable around her… Safe… Talk about surreal._

Kim's world was waterlogged as Monique suddenly dipped her head into the lukewarm bathwater. She resurfaced slightly disoriented but slightly miffed. She turned and flung water at the dark-skinned woman. "Jerk." Kim said. Monique grinned. Kim reached over and pulled the stopper out of the drain. She stood up. Monique blushed and looked away. "Here's your towel," she said, holding out the item to the naked, blushing redhead. Kim took it and thanked Monique, who shuffled out of the bathroom and called, "Holler if you need anything. I'll be outside your room."

Kim dried herself off and went into the room to dress. On the bed lay a set of pink silk pajamas and undergarments. _All this for me? She really cares…_She slipped into the clothes and then lay atop the covers, too lost in her thoughts to sleep. _She's done so much for me. I've got to repay her. _A light clicked in her head. _And I know just how to do it. _"Oh Monique," she cooed in a singsong voice. The dark-skinned girl entered the room and looked at Kim.

"What do you need, baby?"

Kim smiled sweetly and Monique felt her heart melt. _Oh god, I'd do anything for this girl. _

"Help me sleep?" Kim asked. She brushed aside her red mane of hair to bare her neck to Monique. She could see the apprehension and hesitation in the other girl's eyes, as well as the yearning. "It's alright, go ahead." She assured.

Monique swallowed and climbed onto the bed. She slipped along the soft sheets like liquid until her body was pressed up against Kim's. Both were on their knees and the contours of their bodies slipped together as Monique's mouth was mere inches away from Kim's.

"Go on" Kim whispered.

That was all Monique needed. She wrapped one arm around Kim's waist and placed her other hand on the back of Kim's head to steady her. She leaned down and ran her tongue along the skin of Kim's neck, savoring the taste.

Kim shivered.

Monique bit.

It wasn't too painful for Kim. It was like getting a shot, just with two needles at once. The process in itself was pleasurable to her. Monique was slow and gentle, taking her time to drink, lapping up the red life that streamed from Kim's neck. A numbing warmth started to engulf her, making her sleepy.

Monique herself was enjoying this as well. _Her blood… like… like liquid fire…! _Though Monique wanted to do nothing more than drink, she knew that she'd have to stop soon, lest Kim died. Soon came a bit earlier than she would have liked as she felt Kim go limp in her arms and utter out, "Monique…".

The dark-skinned girl slowly retracted her fangs from Kim's flesh and panted. There was no doubt that had been good for her, A tear even found its way down her face. She licked the puncture wounds on Kim's neck. Her saliva was a salve. It would heal the wounds quickly.

She gingerly placed Kim under the covers and then slipped in herself. Monique's strong arms wrapped about the redhead and she slipped in slumber.

Kim's going to have to come up with one hell of a story for her parents.

---

Just a random idea that was floating in my head. I had to get it out!

Tell me what you think in am in-depth review.


End file.
